With the extensive application of electronic products such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and the products with capability of aiding hearing, etc., it has been found that a headset of such a terminal product has problems of winding, knotting, and inconvenience of taking and keeping in use, which has caused some troubles to users and even further made some users give up using the headset.
In addition, when directly using the electronic products, the users cannot avoid electromagnetic radiation from the electronic products (such as a mobile phone) causing great harm to the users' health. For example, when the user directly puts the mobile phone on his ear to communicate with other person via a speaker, the electromagnetic radiation from the mobile phone causes harm to the central nervous system of the user's brain. It has been found, through experiments and studies, that the harm from electromagnetic radiation is reduced dramatically when the mobile phone keeps a certain distance away from the brain. For example, the speaker built in the mobile phone may be replaced with a mobile phone headset so as to receive the voice information. As a result, it is able to reduce the harm from electromagnetic wave to the brain by more than 90%.